Cache Guide
As with all Night Heists, the mission will fail if the alarm is triggered, meaning that it is only possible to do this mission in stealth. The Cache Guide Equipment and Perks An Infiltrator is the best class for this, as there are no sensor doors for Engineers and Mercenaries are only for loud. Recommended Equipment: * Lockpick * Keycard Scrambler Recommended Perks: * The Art of the Steal * Surveillance State * Deception * Masquerade * Out of Sight Before Entering First off, if you have the Surveillance State perk, get rid of cameras by hacking the signal box. Then, find out where the alarm is by looking through the windows or cameras. It can be in the basement, on the side of the break room, or near the archives. Get in the door closest to the alarm, shut it off, and run back out of the bank again. Getting to the keypad If it's near the archives area simply use the cams to figure out when to rush in and turn off the alarm. However, if it's in any other of the four places, it's a bit more complicated. If you have do not have deception, you will be unable to use the following method and simply have to rush in for the other keypads. First unlock the basement door and then show your gun in the basement window. A guard will come out with a radio to check on it, quickly knock them out and take their disguise before rushing to the keypad location. Getting a Disguise The best place to do this is the basement. Unlike The Deposit, the downstairs door does not have a sensor on it, so you can open it and wait there. Wait for a guard to walk by, take them hostage, and bring them outside. Opening the Server Room You are going to need a screwdriver to complete this. You can find one near a red toolbox somewhere around the map. The Toolbox is most commonly found on the first floor, if not there it is most likely inside one of the locked rooms (Managers Office/Camera Room). Afterwards, just open up the power box and ensuring no one is nearby and quickly cut the wire. "Unexpected" Interruption When the security team comes in, one will always go near a basement door. Quickly knock them out before they are able to open it. You can predict which door they will go through by looking at where the alarm pad is. If it's near the break room, they will take the outside stairs to the basement. If it's near the archives, they will take the inside stairs to the basement. If the alarm is in the basement, you're out of luck since you have to wait for them to reset the alarm before taking them out. Be careful about the second open as they will have a radio the moment you take them and get suspicious faster. You could either wait for them to also come to the basement (which they sometimes don't do) or just lure them somewhere safe, such as the Manager's room. Finishing Up This part of the mission is fairly simple compared to the rest. Just be careful so that no one sees you in the office where you have to take down the painting and open the safe. They will not give you a warning for trespassing and instead get suspicious. Once you have the USB drive, just put it in and waltz out the front door. Category:Guides